


peace talks

by GetTheFreakingSalt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTheFreakingSalt/pseuds/GetTheFreakingSalt
Summary: short drabble during and after downworlder-shadowhunter peace talks. magnus reflects on alec as a leader, they both flirt, raphael gets annoyed, etc.





	peace talks

**Author's Note:**

> things i want out of life rn:
> 
> \- magnus and alec playfully flirting  
> \- downworlders teasing and being friends  
> \- acknowledgment of magnus and alec’s roles in the shadow world

The thing about the official New York Downworlder-Shadowhunter alliance talks that Magnus was particularly grateful for, aside from the fact they were happening at all, was that the representatives for all races were reasonable, professional men, men Magnus knew. It also helped that Magnus’ personal relationships with each of them was at the lowest level an acquaintance, and at the highest… well. His hand had spent the entire meeting stroking the thigh of the representative he considered closest to him. 

Alec was in leader mode, and embodied the role with the ease of someone slipping into their most comfortable clothes. Since he’d been officially named as Head, Magnus had noticed a calmer air about him, as if some of the burden on his shoulders had been… not removed, but validated. Seeing him like this, not radiating power as Magnus did, but rather quietly control it, made Magnus’ heart fill with pride. And maybe it also made Alec even more attractive to him, the Jay-Z to Magnus’ Beyoncé.

\-----

“So, Head of the New York Institute, what are you planning on doing later on tonight?” Magnus smirked playfully, moving his hand further up Alec’s thigh. The meeting had drawn to a close after a good couple of hours, and there were promising ideas and proposals being thrown around, enough to make Magnus feel a little lighter in spite of the ever increasing danger the Shadow World faced. This lightness bubbled inside him, and now that business was over, he could embrace it, he could embrace Alec. 

“Well, High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec said professionally, still looking down at his notes, “I was hoping that we could schedule an appointment as soon as possible, during which, you, take me, back home, and take all my clothes off.” Alec’s eyes rose to meet Magnus’ – he was keeping a straight face, but his eyes glittered with mirth and barely concealed lust.

“Hmmmm, interesting. Unfortunately my schedule is very full, as you know. I’d have to reschedule a few other meetings-“

Alec nodded knowingly, before interrupting Magnus. “Would a blowjob be significant recompense for the inconvenience?”

Magnus stroked his goatee, and acted like he was pondering the idea, and that his internal monologue totally wasn’t mostly consumed with the idea of Alec’s pretty mouth around his dick. “How urgent is the need for this… _appointment_ , dear Alexander?”

“It’s of the utmost importance, _sir._ ”

Magnus didn’t even bother to pretend that the honorific didn’t make him shiver. “Well then, we had better get straight to work, hadn’t we?”

Alec grinned, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him upwards. “Gentlemen, I look forward to continuing this tomorrow.” He said, hoping they didn’t notice his voice was a little faster and a little breathier than before.

“Leaving so soon?” Luke asked. “I was thinking drinks might be good this evening.”

“That sounds wonderful Lucian, but alas – duty calls,” said Magnus, trying not to eye Alec’s ass when he said duty. “Until tomorrow!” he called, as the two left the room knowing that the sooner they got back to the loft, the sooner they could get their hands on each other. The sooner they could stop being the High Warlock and Head of the Institute, and get back to being just Magnus and Alexander.

 

Raphael looked at the space Magnus and Alec had just vacated with a mildly disgusted look on his face. “Do you think they realised they were being so loud?” he asked.

“Sorry Raphael, it’s not easy knowing your dads are off doing things they don’t show on TV before a certain time,” Luke said, patting his shoulder.

“Magnus may be the closest thing I’ve had to a father, but the Nephilim is younger than I am, for a start, and-“

“I think they’re very sweet together. And wouldn’t their relationship make him your adoptive stepfather, by extension?” Meliorn asked, smiling as Luke laughed.

“ _Dios mio_ ,” Raphael cursed under his breath, “I’m derailing these peace talks just for that.”


End file.
